


Book Love

by Nitchen



Series: Love [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Libary, Librarians, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nitchen writes, Trans Female Grell Sutcliff, also sorry buttercup but i really want to write this-, i love Grell i...she's a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitchen/pseuds/Nitchen
Summary: Grell always wanted to find her true love, but she had long since given up her search for it and devoted herself to the idea of being alone forever, preferring to continue her work as a librarian in a collage.But that she finds her great love at work, which is actually not her type at all, that the transwoman had never thought.
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby, Othello/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086020
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> This fanfiction is something like a sequel from my other fic 'Ink Love'. I wanted to write some Grellthello and I finally got on my ass and begin to write. The chapters can come irregularly due to some private stuff but as always, I try to write and upload as much as I can. 
> 
> TW for depression/ed talks in this fanfiction.
> 
> -Nitchen

The alarm went off loudly and made the red-haired woman stretch, yawning, and look around. Aika, her white Turkish Angora cat, purring on her and hugging her soft fur against the face of the young woman. She sat up and carefully hugged the animal. Ever since Alan and Eric lived together in a flat above the blonde's tattoo studio and both were happy, she was alone and had no one except her cat Aika. Cherie and Rose belonged to Alan, he could look after them better, Grell said. She worked in the library of the local university from eight to nine and spent her free time reading books and poetry. She was a very poetic woman who always had a book in hand when she was not working.

"Good morning Aika..." she said gently and cuddled with the cat, then she got up and first refilled the Turkish Angora, after all, Aika was the only thing she had at the moment. Her cat and her books were all she had and needed. Even if she looked for her great love now and then on various dating sites, but she had probably not yet found it. After all, she wanted to meet a sweet, tall and above all strong man at some point, or a sweet and courteous woman who she loved and spoiled. Her last relationship was with a cool-looking, but nice, black-haired office worker had been nice, but both had not imagined a future together had they separated, but they still talked and wrote to each other now and then.

Loneliness and the desire for a relationship gnawed at the young transgender woman. No one in her environment showed interest in her. Grell would probably be lonely forever and live with her cat until she or she died. After that, she didn't know how to go on. Sure, continue working in the library, alone ... without someone to love and cuddle with. Of course, Alan was still there, but he was often in hospitals and always by the tattoo artist's side. Unfortunately, he had to give up his job due to his disability and now he was not very mobile. Most of the time he was with Eric in the tattoo pallor doing the paperwork, or he was in the flat doing reading, the cats or sleeping.

They often wrote to each other and talked on the phone now and then, once a week Grell went to visit him, jealous that he had someone who looked after him so lovingly and sweetly, and she had no one, she was something, but Al was sick, and she respected that Eric was taking care of the little one and protected him.the marriage of the two was soon, and she was looking forward to it very much. It was supposed to be a small celebration in the closest circle, nothing big because the brown-haired person didn't like attention very much. The redhead, on the other hand, liked the attention and, even if she didn't like to reveal it, always wanted to be the centre of attention. Anyway, most of the time, she was quiet now and then and wanted to be left alone.

But actually, the trans woman was among many people, or when she was very shy at work. She only spoke when she spoke to someone and was very quiet and reserved most of the time, at least when she was at work, among strangers. When she was with Alan and Eric she laughed a lot and babbled every gossip she had heard. The brown-haired was a good conversationalist and always liked to listen to her, no matter what the topic was. But sometimes she just sought his advice or opinion. The sick man was often tired from the many drugs that he, unfortunately, had to take, but he was always pleased to see or hear them.

After all, he didn't have much contact with other people, because the brown-haired one rarely went out, only to see the doctor or sometimes to the flower shop where he had worked three months ago. Ever since he passed out and had a seizure at the store, the blonde Scot had been constantly worried about him and wanted him to stay with him forever. He was reluctant to leave his fiancé alone, even if he was only upstairs in the flat and doing his work in the tattoo studio. Besides, he was classified by his pulmonologist and cardiologist as unable to work and therefore had to stay at home, but he sometimes helped Eric in the business with paperwork, which he even enjoyed. Together they were a well-rehearsed team and could do anything.

Nevertheless, the librarian treated him no differently, even if she was sometimes a little more careful with him than with others, because his joints were completely occupied by the EDS, and he could only walk with a cane that Eric had got him after his age had broken was.

Sighing, the redhead went into the bathroom, which only had a sink, a small shower, a toilet and several shelves and cupboards, at that time it was always a pain for Al to shower, sometimes he would upset in the shower, and she had to face him pose to the brown-haired to hold on so that it doesn't tip over or lose its balance. The small bathroom had been another reason because Eric's flat was better for him. Even a shower chair wouldn't fit in the shower in Grell's apartment, and Eric had a bath shower, so that was a benefit for the young florist too.

Stepping into the shower and picking up the toothpaste and toothbrush was routine, because she had to leave in half an hour and always preferred to be at work a little earlier than late, because she still had supplies for her best friend Fetch books, the brown-haired read currently more than ever and managed to read an entire book in one day, which she always didn't believe him, but it was true and even Eric said it was true. When the lukewarm water touched the woman's shoulders, she relaxed and brushed her teeth, then took shower gel and washed thoroughly. Her hair was last on it, it was very long and went up to her knees. After years of intensive care, she had finally reached her dream length.

She would probably do without breakfast today, just like yesterday and the day before. She hadn't been eating properly for a long time, but that didn't bother her very much. Her psychologist had diagnosed her with an eating disorder and had already offered her a stay in a day clinic, but she had just turned it down with a smile and said that she could manage it on her own. Grell had already suspected that she had one and so did Alan, she just hadn't said anything to them. Worrying about fighting her eating disorder, she thought not. She was doing well, even if you could count every single rib of her, and she was very thin. Fortunately, no one has noticed this at work.

The reason she thought she could fight the eating disorder on her own wasn't the only thing that kept her from recognizing a mental health clinic as a means of recovery. During her first stay in the clinic, she met someone who became extremely important to her and, after a short period of friendship, to her first secret relationship. It was full of sweet words, touches and kisses. She could still remember exactly the hands that stroked her otherwise hated member. The slightly smaller, soft hand that held hers. The girl's voice would probably stay in her head for a very long time. As gentle and caring as her gaze had been when Grell had said something. How lovingly she smiled or grinned when the redhead had told her something. The trans woman had never seen such a sweet smile on anyone else. At least not yet.

The relationship with the girl had been her first experience with women, otherwise, she had thought in early years that she was into men, but after this 'experience' with a girl, she was completely convinced that she was bisexual or perhaps pansexual. In any case, Grell liked more than one gender, which everyone who knew her knew. She was open about her sexual orientation and was not ashamed of it. Why then? It was normal nowadays to love other women like a woman and other men as a man, as well as to be registered as non-binary. She knew many in the gay and lesbian scene in London but was not out and about in bars looking for her great love, because there were too many who play with the hearts of people they loved.

When the young woman got out of the shower, she grimaced for a moment, her arm literally burned, although she was responsible for the scars on these herself, but she didn't moan about them or purposely wore short-sleeved shirts, but always sweaters. Since it was currently winter, but no snow had fallen yet, that was great. Everyone started wearing big clothes, and so she was not noticed. Winter was the most beautiful and at the same time probably the saddest time for Grell. Because she had come out in December a few years ago, but she didn't want to think about it.

First, the beautiful woman dried her hair and then her body, the scars under her breasts, unlike the ones on her left arm, had long since faded ... downstairs she wanted to have an operation, but she waited first, maybe next Year if it surrendered. Her psychologist had already sent her to a specialist to clarify everything. However, she had often cancelled appointments at this because she was either doing other important things or was too mentally down to talk about this topic. The woman then took her blow-dryer and blow-dried her hair, combed it through and made a half-braid.

Then she grabbed her bra and put it on. On top, she was completely satisfied with herself, her cup size was exactly what she had always wanted. Not too small, but not too big either. Some of the men in the library stared at them as they passed, and the redhead found it really beautiful and sometimes amusing. But she hadn't had a little flirtation or anything like that at work. Now and then there were no compliments. She was already popular in the library, as she always knew where a book was or had to be and had good book suggestions. She mostly read poetry, but also romances and thrillers, such as thrillers. Yet she rarely spoke.

The black jumper that she pulled over her head had no lettering or symbol. A simple black was enough for today, she said. Aika purred loudly when she came out of the bathroom and put on underpants and jeans, then the socks. She stroked the white cat's fur and put on her shoes. They were slightly taller, red women's shoes that flattered her entire outfit and made her look a little bigger, even though she was about 1.75cm.

Her coat was a red, beautiful one. He was a few years old, but she was still beautiful, Grell thought. She buttoned her coat and said goodbye to her cat again quickly, then opened the door, took her handbag and went out, closing the door carefully and quietly behind her. Then she went down the stairs and then went to work. She made good money there, and she enjoyed the work. The transgender woman loved books and could not imagine life without them. They were a help to her, a perhaps therapy too. Because books cheered her up again and again and made sure that she was smiling on the bus on the way to work.

She then stood at the bus stop and waited, after just three minutes the bus came, and she got on it, showed the driver her annual pass and then sat down, then took the book she had in her handbag and began to read, but always paid attention the stations.it had often happened before that she accidentally dropped out a few stations too late because the chapter was so exciting. When she had a book in her hands, Grell was in her world, forgetting everything around her, which was sometimes wonderful. After all, she hadn't had very friendly thoughts about herself lately and reading also distracted her a little from these thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

When the young woman entered the large building, she looked around, as she does every morning. As always, it was very restless, because the students were on their way to their courses and lectures, buzzing around them and not paying attention to the environment. Her education was important, and Grell's job was to provide opportunities for students to look up papers, essays and textbooks. Each book had to be in the right place, if not it was a mistake that Grell had to correct most quickly. She walked down the hall and when she arrived at the library she opened the door to the large two-storey collection of lyrical works, romances and everything a book lover's heart could desire.

The university had a large collection of romances and poetic books, which the transwoman had, of course, already read through. Of course, at the moment she was only reading books from the library, she no longer bought any works. It was also much easier, and so she also supported the library. Grell was also known among the students and often they talked to the red-haired librarian and told her about the lectures, or sometimes about private things like relationships or family events. Grell always listened and smiled, she was always there when someone needed help, but unfortunately, the other way round was not the case.

“Good morning Grell," James said to her, "he worked in the library as she did and had become a good friend and colleague over the last two years she had worked here. Yet it was usually him who told her the latest gossip, and she who listened. The red-haired woman didn't have much to say, her life was unimportant in comparison to that of other people. Even though Grell honestly didn't care about most of it, she always pretended to, it was just rude to say that she wasn't interested in people's problems and experiences.

"Good Morning James..." she smiled softly at him and hung her coat in the closet, as they always did. Then she looked around, there were only a few people in the big library and nice and quiet, as usual. Sure, some students laughed out loud talking to the others, but that wasn't a problem. Once Grell had kindly informed them that they weren't allowed to be so loud it was quiet again — sometimes some forgot that in a library you don't behave like a fifth-grader and play around with your friends and laugh out loud if someone made a joke. To Grells and James' good fortune, there were still many who obeyed and respected the rules of the library. Even though these were mostly the standard visitors that Grelle saw here every day and had contact with them.

Now and then a small talk, although no friendships had yet developed from it, the red-haired woman was only interested in the small conversations. Earlier, in her education, she had thought that the great love might be hanging around her workplace, but the students here were mostly with people from her semester, courses or circle of friends as well as former classmates in a relationship, almost all of them had someone and those who were hopelessly single were either not interested in her, were gay or just not her type. She simply wanted a loving relationship with lots of cuddles and sweet words, little dates on weekends and equally sweet text messages that they wrote to each other until they fell asleep.

Sighing, she took the book trolley, in which all the books that had been returned yesterday afternoon stood and lay, and pushed it through the corridors of Book Paradise, she knew where the book belonged just by looking at it, and put all the books back where they belonged. She saw some students and greeted them with a friendly smile and happily continued her beloved work. The woman then looked around while she put a book on astronomy on the shelf. It dealt with gas planets, a rather uninteresting subject for Grell — scientific topics in books were not really for her, more like romances that could happen in real life. The transwoman read all the time only sweet and fluffy love stories, with the main character doing everything for his great love to make her happy, but in real life, she knew that something like this would never happen in her life.

Someone was sitting at a small table in a corner, where, unlike the big tables placed side by side, which were right in the middle of the library. At the big tables, usually, several students were gathered together and learned to learn in silence, but there were always outsiders who preferred to learn alone or to strive for new knowledge. In that corner, surrounded by biology and medical books, sat a small man with dark green hair, completely concentrated and his eyes fixed on his laptop. He was wearing a black T-shirt with the Avengers logo on it. His dark brown jeans did not match his socks, just like the sandals he was wearing. This little sandal-wearer, as the young woman used to call him, was called by his real name Othello, like the play by William Shakespeare, Grell's favourite playwright.

However, he was not interested in literature, but rather, as Grell had already found out from small conversations, in biology, medicine, forensics...corpses. A subject that Grell doesn't want to think about that often after all her best friend was ill and had almost died a few times already, but fortunately the little student didn't tell her about cutting up lifeless bodies and taking out their organs, rather they talked about topics like when there were new medical books, sometimes about other people or about the relationships some people had here. Nothing private, nothing deep and nothing about feelings. Othello was openly asexual, at least that's what the little patch on his rucksack showed, she didn't know whether he was attracted to men or women, why would that be of interest to her? He was not her type anyway.

He was just a person she met at work every day because when he wasn't in his lectures, he spent his time here. Trying to get into a conversation with her every day and just dropping off the books he had borrowed. James always said to the red-haired girl that he must have had a crush on her, but she just said it was nonsense. Does some little nerd have a crush on her? A transvestite who wasn't even a real woman downstairs? Ridiculous... There must have been other girls who thought the man was cute, but she...? The red-haired woman liked tall, charming men to protect her, or rather smaller, good-looking women, but Othello didn't suit her. Maybe if he was a woman, but even then he would be too..nerdy for her.

She really didn't want to be bombarded with scientific stuff all day long, just as she didn't want to start a small family, sooner or later, to adopt it or the children, of course, as long as everything downstairs wasn't as she wanted it to be, she wouldn't use her penis for lovemaking as she did for other sexual things. However, when she had the operation, she was not rejected from having sex. It had always been her wish to have sex with her great love. Slow and intimate, cuddly and not so fast. She would probably be into pain, but she really didn't want to try it. She had often looked for the great love on dating sites, but she preferred to read in her spare time and most men on such sites are only interested in sex anyway.

But for her, it was more about the right big love. About togetherness and small, beautiful moments like cuddling on the couch. Sex was only secondary for her, but also important. And even if she accepted someone who was asexual, she also needed physical, intimate love, at least at some point. When the wearer of the glasses lifted his head and for a moment looked at the lady and the geek. The latter, however, turned slightly red, was far too overwhelmed by the beauty of the other woman and then looked back at his screen silently and quickly. He was in love with the red-haired, yes and how. She was simply so beautiful, no, more than beautiful. Beautiful. Elegant, so beautiful. Much too beautiful for a small, unimportant forensic biology student like him. Nevertheless, he wanted to be closer to her, and that's why he talked to her a lot, since the first semester, for a year now...

However, he was aware that this love was simply hopeless for him. The young woman certainly had someone, a boyfriend or maybe even a girlfriend. Knowing that she was single he did not, and even if she was, she would not love him anyway. A young, beautiful librarian and a small man wearing sandals and socks, who only ate ready-made meals because he could not cook. He didn't mind that she was trans and was born in a bottle body. He also didn't mind that she was two years younger than him, because he was 23 years old. Othello secretly loved this woman, but of course, he would never tell her...

The red-haired woman walked slowly towards him, the heart of the man with the dark green hair beating faster and faster as she came closer to him so that he was afraid she might hear it. But Grell just went to the shelf and put a book in it while the smaller one looked after her.

"Good morning Othello, how are you?"Grell then asked softly, glancing gently at the forensics student. He blushed again, smiled a little. The young man thought it was sweet that she asked him every morning about his fate, maybe she liked him after all. Maybe...no...that would be a dream, he just shook his head, lost in thought, but which she assumed to be unwell. With a worried look, the transgender woman crouched down in front of him and looked at him.

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk to Auntie Grell?" she said softly and looked at him silently, concern was really in her eyes, but also something else...not love but...care...was she worried about him? Just because he had shaken his head, lost in thought? Oh, God! was Grell sweet...

"M-I'm g-good..." he muttered stuttering, only getting redder as Grell looked at him...

"Darling? Why did you shake your head?" she asked softly and tilted her head cutely.

"Well- um...I was just in my thoughts...I'm sorry, glaring..." he murmured and looked down, still completely red in the face.

"It's okay..." she glanced briefly at his laptop. There was a text document open on it, probably he was writing something for his lecture, which was also explained by the open book on the table. The redhead read something about anatomy before turning back to Othello, who still looked the redhead in silence through his round, somehow cute looking glasses, Grell. These were as beautifully green as his own. But theirs were shining with love and care...with beauty, that he was speechless and just stared at her silently and with open mouth. His heart was beating only for her at that moment and his hands were sweating. If they were in an anime, he would probably get a nosebleed at the sight of her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, while the red-haired woman straightened up again and stroked her long, beautiful hair back. Smiling, she only meant that everything was fine. Just like always. She could become a model in his opinion, Othello had never seen such a beautiful woman before. Just as one might think, Othello's thoughts, even in his lectures, revolved exclusively around Grell. When he went to the cafeteria to eat, he thought of her, when he went to his student flat, he thought of her, when he stood in the shower, he thought of her as well. The little man had never had a real relationship, had, well, he had once met a girl through a geek dating site, and he had loved her, but then she had found another man who lived near her and left him. From that time on, he had completely given up searching near the great love. But when he saw Grell on the first day he was in college, his heart had almost jumped out of him, although this was not medically possible.

"So...w-what I wanted to ask you...um..." he looked at her and only got redder, which now Grell noticed and put a hand on his forehead. Fortunately, he didn't have a fever, but the young woman only became more confused. What was wrong with him? He had said he was fine but Grell didn't believe him. Silently the librarian looked at him with a smile on her lips.

"What's wrong? What do you want to ask me, Othello?"

The smaller one's hands became even sweatier, so he wiped them on his trousers and bit his lip briefly, while the book lover simply looked down at him. He went about up to her shoulders, was much too small for his age, as she had often noticed in her mind when he crossed her path.

"Do you want to go to Starbucks with me after your shift?" he then asked and looked his crush in the eye. These, he thought at least, sparkled briefly for a moment, and then she grinned broadly and nodded. It was sweet that he asked. Apart from Alan, no one had ever invited her for a drink or coffee before. The nearest Starbucks shop was only a few miles away, the college had a big cafeteria, but the coffee there was not as good as they claimed.

"Sure..." she said. "I get off at 5:00..."

Othello nodded, he knew it too, of course. Well, he had looked at her shift plan and memorized everything, but he pretended not to know anything about it. He didn't want the transwoman to notice that he had a crush on her, at least not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but i hope you like it! :3

When the brown-haired professor with the round glasses, which were slightly crooked on his nose, finished today's lesson, Othello, who was lying on the table sighing with his head on the table and already half asleep, was woken by his classmate and best friend, who grabbed him by his hand on his shoulder and shook it. Yawning, the man with the dark green hair stretched himself and looked at him sleepily. Once again he had slept through the whole class, no wonder his grades weren't very good this semester. He didn't learn much and was really lazy, very lazy. Still, he liked going to college because he saw Grell there every day. Yesterday, for example, she had complimented him on his new tie, and his heart had almost exploded. She was such a great woman, and he was eager to get to know her even better and maybe, he hoped soon, walk hand in hand with her across the campus and be happy.

When he went to the library this morning he hadn't seen her, but maybe she came a bit later today...but she would be there now, wouldn't she? The young forensics student put his books in his backpack while Undie, that was his best friend's name, asked him if they wanted to have lunch together in the cafeteria today. Well, it was rather his nickname, as almost nobody knew his first name, and he was called Undertaker by his last name. And of course, he had said yes, as always, but he wanted to see Grell again before that...somehow he had a bad feeling in his stomach about her. She had already been unusually quiet yesterday and had often written to someone and made a short phone call, but he didn't know with whom. What if she had a boyfriend? Or a steady girlfriend?

Sighing, the smaller man walked next to the one with the long, grey-dyed hair. He was a very funny guy, who had no other friends except Othello and secretly hung out with him for that reason only. However, they were both equally stupid, so they fitted together well, as best friends. They went through thick and thin, were always there for each other and supported each other. Like real friends did. Even if they couldn't be more different sometimes, the two of them were best friends and that would probably never change. Now they walked down the college corridor and talked.

"I think I'm really going to fail this year," Othello said somewhat nervously. What would his mother think, who was so proud of her son and supported him in everything? He urgently needed to perform better, but how? He often wrote to Undie anyway, he did not mind. He did it with pleasure and sometimes gave him the notes.

"Oh, you won't Thelli..." he said softly and looked down at him...he had some scars on his face from an accident, as he always said. Still, he looked kind of hot and some girls adored him and wanted to go on a date with him. Still, Undie didn't go for the looks and comments, which were quite nice and flattering. Othello did not pay attention to the girls. After all, he was neither sexy nor handsome, and he really wanted to have a relationship, but only with Grell. She was just so beautiful and perfect. But he knew, well at least he thought she would never love him.

"But I will...what will mummy think of me?" he just asked anxiously and looked at him. His mother's opinion seemed to be important to him. After all, she had raised him and had soon noticed that he was interested in forensics. She was a nurse in a large hospital here in London, and since he lived in a student flat, he only saw her once a week, but they often wrote and the young woman was nice and loving to him and his friends. He and Undie had known each other for over four years and the grey-haired man had often visited Othello, mostly to study for his final exams or just for fun.

"She'll always love you, Othello, you know that...you just have to try a little harder and not look glaringly at her all the time...you always look at her as if she was your whole world, hmm?" he asked me carefully. He wanted his best friend to have the love of his life, but he could hardly play with a girl's heart. And Grell must have been a hard catch because she looked really beautiful, and she was very nice, but Undie also knew that she only saw Othello as a man who studied forensics and often studied in the library...or at least tried to. Most of the time he looked at Grell inconspicuously and played something on his mobile, sometimes he read.

"But I don't want to disappoint her...you know that..." he murmured and looked at his mobile phone, his mother had just written to him that she had to work overtime today - it was a big train accident that kept the whole hospital busy and made sure that everything was very hectic.

Okay, take care. Love you, Mom, <3 he just wrote back. She was a good nurse, if not the best.

Sighing, he then walked towards the library, the grey-haired one following him silently, looking around. It was very crowded in the corridor and the young man was very small, so he had to squeeze through the crowd, so to speak, while his best friend simply and casually walked through the crowd, some girls even made room for him. He was a bit popular, but he had no one but Thello. The girls probably only liked him because of his green eyes, which could melt every heart. Cheering with that irresistible smile, his appearance was perfect.

"I hope she's here," said Othello, and then opened the door of the library and looked straight to the counter where you could return and borrow books. James sat on the swivel chair and read the newspaper in a somewhat boring state. Grell must be somewhere in the three-storey library, right?

The forensics student looked around curiously and suddenly seemed worried. She was not there. Otherwise, he could have heard her or smelled her perfume, which always smelled like roses. What if something happened to her? What if she was sick or...what if she was a victim of the train crash? What if she was in the hospital?!

Slightly panicked he ran to the counter and looked at James, resting his hands on the smooth wood. "Where is Grell?!"

The man he was talking to just looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "Hmm? Oh, she's in hospital..." he said, just bored.

Othello's eyes grew large as soon as James pronounced the words 'hospital'...she had once said she didn't have a car so it was logical that she should take the train to work. Without even listening to or asking the red-haired man with the little stubble on his chin, he ran out of the library and squeezed himself between the larger students, who were all going their own ways, while Undie just followed him. Some went hand in hand and others went with their best friends. Some sat alone on the stairs or walked across the campus.

He had probably never run as fast as now. The young man trembled slightly and flew across the campus, which naturally caused a sensation. Many turned around and looked after him, but then they continued to mind their own business. The young man's legs carried him further and further, he already knew the way to the hospital by heart, as he often picked up his mother or accompanied her to work. Since his father had died early, his mother had to look after him alone. As Othello was a very...very special child, it was true that this was not easy, but she never yelled at him or treated him badly.

He ran on and sighed when he finally arrived. News crews and reporters stood outside the entrance, he would have to walk around the whole hospital and then go to the emergency room to see if Grell was there. And he did. Some patients looked at the running man, others didn't even look at him. His heart was racing fast and pounding like crazy against his ribs, his hands getting all sweaty. He was afraid for the woman, very terrified.

There were already three ambulances standing outside the emergency room and people were swarming around, the young student just ran quickly through the entrance and looked around briefly, his eyes looking for his mother, who was busy examining an older man. He sighed softly and then quickly walked on, went to the registration desk where a somewhat plump woman was sitting, whom he already knew very well.

"Hey Mr Smith, do you know if a young woman called Grell Sutcliff has been admitted?" he asked anxiously.

She looked at him in surprise but shook her head. "Thello, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"A friend of mine is probably here and I...I've...I just want to know if she's all right,..." he said trembling. She looked at him nodding, then pushed him back when a new patient arrived.

l "II take care of you in a minute, okay? You know the patients always come first" with these words she went quickly to the patients and took care of him. So the student with the dark green hair waited nicely and looked around worried. Where was Grell...? Maybe in another hospital? Oh God, what if she was badly injured?! He looked around and sighed softly, shit...

When Mr Smith came to him, he only meant that he would look for her alone, wishing her good luck with the other patients. Then he went up the stairs to the ward. He would ask if Grell was anywhere. You could feel the trembling fingers and the nervousness of the student, who stood at the registration desk and waited. After only a few minutes a woman came, looking at him a little confused. She probably didn't like his green and black chequered shirt and red tie very much, but that didn't interest him very much.

"Oh Mrs Sutcliff must be in room 219...with A-" she said, but Othello just thanked him quickly and then went quickly to the room in question, knocking carefully and excitedly.

It took a while before someone said 'come in' quietly. But this was not Grell's voice. It was a quieter, more masculine voice that was a little hoarse. The voice of the young transwoman was also deeper, but it was not her voice. For a moment the young man stood still and thought...maybe it wasn't the room, maybe it was the wrong number, or maybe it was Grell's neighbour in bed. Maybe she was sleeping and needed a rest, or she felt bad and didn't want visitors...maybe he should have bought flowers or something? No, that would be too much of a good thing, wouldn't it? He sighed again and then opened the door, but turned bright red when he looked at the people in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I try to upload every day now ^^'

After Othello's courses, he stood, as agreed, somewhat jittery in the library, waiting for Grell. During the lessons he hadn't paid any attention to what was going on in the classroom for a minute, after all, the red-haired woman was much more important to him than simple chemical formulas, which he already knew by heart in eighth grade. Not that he was a nerd. Oh God, he had failed almost three times and had only managed to graduate with difficulty, was still accepted at his dream college and was well on his way to becoming a forensic scientist, even though his grades were rather mediocre compared to his fellow men, and he was often a little off his game, the man with the dark green hair was not stupid. He just did not try very hard and was rather lazy. He spent most of his time lying in bed, watching Netflix in his small student flat, watching Pokémon or other series he liked very much. He was an outsider anyway, and had no friends, except for Undy, who was also a forensics student, often studying with the smaller one or travelling.

He liked it better on his own, but to be honest, he would have liked it better on his own with the trans woman. Even better than alone. After all, he had been in love with her for a long time and wanted her to return the love. He had watched a bunch of dating videos on YouTube and was convinced that he could conquer Grell's heart with flirtations and compliments. Of course, he wanted to be as romantic as possible, had bought a red rose for her and was now waiting impatiently for the taller woman to appear somewhere. James had just put away some books and looked at the little student. Grinning, he glanced at the rose that the lab coat was holding, slightly trembling, in his hands.

"Grell has just went to the toilet." he just said and looked to the office where they had a little 'restroom' as he always called it. As well as a toilet that was just locked. Grell just made herself a bit more pretty, put on a bit more eye shadow and put on her matt red lipstick, even if it was just a meeting with a mate, as she thought, maybe she saw a cute man or woman on the way or in the shop. Remembering that Othello had a secret crush on her, she did not at that moment. Still, she thought it was kind of sweet that he invited her to have coffee with him, even if she would only take cold water.

Of course, she would pay for the drinking herself, after all, she knew roughly how much a student gets these days and it wasn't much. Othello was a nice young man who was always kind to her, and she had misbehaved, unlike other certain students who did so on purpose and insulted her behind her back. Of course, the young woman was often sad about this, but she would certainly not change being herself. After all, she had come so far and soon, yes soon, she would finally get her long-awaited operation approved, and then she would look beautiful from top to bottom and be a whole, occurring woman. Her biggest dream would come true, at least that was what she hoped for. After the red-haired woman had freshened up her make-up, she looked at herself once more in the mirror. She did not find herself beautiful, but she already looked acceptably like a woman. When you saw her from a distance, you didn't even realize that she was trapped in the wrong body. You looked at her as a complete woman, but when you stood in front of her you could still see it a little, even though her hormone therapy had already had a great effect.

Her face was more feminine, her skin softer, she looked so much more feminine than two years ago. Except for her voice, which unfortunately remained the same. Nevertheless, she tried to use voice training and make her voice sound a bit more feminine, which worked a bit. But dark thoughts often occurred in her brain, and they were difficult to overcome. She had often thought about taking her own life, but who would read all those books, take care of Aika and bring Alan his beloved books, support him? Who would then put the books that the students had borrowed back in their proper places and support James in the library? Even though it is — at least in her own opinion - useless for society, it had to work. It had to work, earn money and pay the rent, just like any other person. Even if she tried to be happy, somehow it didn't work out. Some days she didn't want to get up at all and spend the whole day cuddled up in bed, but on weekends she did that most of the time, but during the week it was hard. She had to get up early and take care of Aika, to work.

When she came out of the small toilet with two cabins she looked at James, who was talking to Othello. But the little man fell silent when he noticed the glare coming from the small back room and looked at him smiling.

"Well Othello, are you ready?" she asked softly and looked at him, then looked somewhat perplexed at the rose that the little forensics student then held out to her with trembling fingers. Not knowing what the little student wanted from her, she looked at him silently for a moment. Othello had narrowed his eyes. What if she laughed at him or had noticed, what if she didn't want to go with him now and told everyone he had a crush on her-?

But she did something that Othello had not imagined in his deepest and most beautiful dreams. She accepted the rose carefully and then grinned gently, was she still a little perplexed? Why did someone like this little geek want to give her a rose? That these flowers stood for love, as Alan had told her several times, did not occur to her at that moment. Smiling, she looked at the little guy with the dark green hair and then hugged him carefully, Othello was pressed right between Grell's breasts and of course his cheeks took on a strong red tone due to this gesture. He thought he was dreaming for a moment, but then Grell released the hug and looked at Thello giggling. His round glasses hung slightly crooked on his nose and the general sight of the young man was very amusing. She giggled gently and stroked his cheek briefly.

"A real gentleman, you know how to treat a woman like me," she said gently and stroked his cheek with her thumbs. The smaller man said nothing, he was even redder than before, he was so pleased with Grell's gestures.

"Shall we go then?" the young librarian then asked him, put on her red coat and took her handbag. Othello nodded gently and then walked beside her, even holding the door open for her with the words 'Ladies first'.

She smiled softly and held the rose in her left hand, walked beside him and talked to him about everyday things, as she always did.

"And how was the class?" she asked him curiously. Smiling, the young student scratched the back of his head. He didn't admit that he had only thought about her the whole lesson and hadn't listened, but he didn't want to lie to Grelle either.

"Oh good...good...it was interesting..." he said softly and then grinned softly, looking at the redhead. She nodded and wondered what question she could ask him next, but Othello was faster.

"How was your day at work?" he then asked her, Grell glanced briefly down at the forensics students. He looked up at her with slightly shining eyes. She was so beautiful. Othello would do anything for her. No matter what she wanted, he'd be ready. He only wanted to love her and no one else. But conquering her heart could be difficult. Although he had no competition, he wanted her to return his love. The gesture with the rose she had already found very sweet, as he had noticed. Maybe he should give her flowers more often and give her sweetness and little compliments. He planned to give her two roses for next week. She had earned it.

"Oh, he was as usual. Filling out papers, putting books down, entering the new books we get into the system and stamping them..." she said and looked straight. The smaller man looked at her hand as she walked. She was so...tall and beautiful...her fingernails were probably acrylic and painted red...it suited her. Red was her colour. He wanted so much to put his slightly smaller, slim hand into hers and hold it carefully, but it would probably take a lot of time until then. After all, the red-haired Trans woman would probably not fall in love with him after a meeting. And he was probably right about that too. Grell wasn't hard to get, but he wasn't exactly her type, but maybe he could win her heart if he made an effort and made sure she felt safe in his presence.

When they arrived at the door of the shop, they lined up. Grell had never been here before, unlike Othello who often ordered a simple cappuccino here and usually drank it with pleasure in one of his lectures. Although a venti cappuccino cost almost £5, he came here once a week. On other days he made his coffee at home and put it in a thermos, which was cheaper than the overpriced coffee Starbucks offered. When the woman saw the prices, she knew she just wanted water. Othello was a bit confused about her wish at first, but after some people asked her if she only wanted water, and she answered yes, he ordered a tall cappuccino and for Grell water, without ice cubes. After all, it was already quite cold outside, it was probably wintering soon and the temperatures were getting colder and colder. Only a year ago Alan had lived at Grell, almost died of a heart attack, but now everything was fine. Well, at least that's what she meant. Apart from her problems, everything was great, all that mattered to her was that Alan was doing well, the cats, Eric and her fellow human beings like Othello.

"Come on...let's find a place..." he said softly and looked at her, who quietly went to a place in the corner. Othello put the drinks down and sat down next to Grell, who put her bag next to her and then sat down, then looked at Othello. He smiled softly, was a bit nervous, but tried to stay cool and not let on.

Grell then took a sip of water and smiled gently. She didn't drink anything else but water and coffee, but mostly she only drank water. Othello quietly drank a sip of his still hot cappuccino, he burned his tongue a little and tried to hide that it hurt. The young student had often taken a wrong turn and had often drunk things that were much too hot, but with every meal he somehow doubted himself. But now he only looked at Grell, who grinned and slowly drank her water. There was an embarrassing voice between the two until Othello cleared his throat a little helplessly and looked at the librarian.

"And...do you have any plans for today?" he asked her softly and looked into her green eyes. The red glasses flattered them wonderfully, her hair shining so beautifully in the light of the shop's dim lamp. Othello never actually sat down here, some students did their homework or studied for the exams here, but the nerd always did so in the library. He liked the atmosphere in the book paradise better than here, besides, Grell was there, and he loved to just look at her inconspicuously and watch this beautiful woman. How she stroked her long red hair back and how she walked around the library doing her work.

"Nothing more..." muttered the one I was talking to, just looked at him. "And you?"

"Probably learn something and then do nothing..." he muttered smiling and looked at her lips. They were red and looked so beautiful. As they moved, he wanted to press his lips against the bigger woman's lips and gently stroke her hips with one hand, then caress her neck and...

"Othello? All is well? Why are you so red?" the transgender woman asked him worried. The geek must have been lost in thought and his face had turned red again.

"Oh...of course..." he said with a grin. The red-haired woman sighed and then nodded in relief, then smiled again, revealing her beautiful white teeth. She was a bit irritated...somehow it was unclear to her why he had invited her to go to Starbucks with him. No one else ever invited her and Grell was always alone, only James sometimes accompanied her home, and she was quite happy to do so, especially in the wintertime when it was dark outside in the evening. She had almost been attacked once before, she could defend herself of course, but she was still afraid of it. It was something she would probably never forget.

"Othello, say...why did you invite me?" she then asked after a few minutes of complete silence between them.

"Mhm?" Othello tilted his head as he sipped his drink. Then twitched slightly with the corners of his wound. "Well, you're really beautiful and an interesting person...I'd like to get to know you a little better, Grelle" he then explained friendly.

She just nodded, her cheeks turning a slight pink tone as she took another sip of the water.


	5. Chapter 5

  
"Who is that?" the young man asked as the young forensics student opened the door and stared at them both. It was a thin, brown-haired man who had a stomach tube in his nose and really didn't look good. He was very thin and pale...was he may be here for anorexia? Othello did not know that, not yet,

"Othello...?" asked the young woman confused. "What are you doing here?" the redheaded woman got up from her chair and went to the door. She looked finished, had put her bag on the table that stood against the wall and was probably for the patient to sit down to eat.

At first, he remained silent and simply looked at the man, who looked at himself and sighed softly when he saw the wheelchair, which probably belonged to the brown-haired man...what was wrong with him? Paraplegic? But why the stomach tube? Had he perhaps been involved in an accident or something? Even though the man's brain was probably smoking at the moment, looking for an answer and a diagnosis, he couldn't get one and one together...he knew a lot about medicine, as well as forensics, but he loved them even more. After all, someone had to take care of the dead, too, and his degree was not enough for medical studies, so he decided to study forensics.

"Othello...?" Grell asked gently and nudged him gently, the man with the dark green hair startled and looked up at the young woman, who smiled gently. "All good? Did something happen?"

"No, I..James told me you were in the hospital and..didn't you hear about the accident? I was worried about you and thought you were with the victims..." he just explained as a taller Scot pushed his way through the door and immediately went up to the younger man, kissing him gently and hugging him as a greeting.

"Eric, there you are!" said the young woman with relief. Her tone sounded excited as if a bit angry with the young man who sat down on the chair that had been sitting on a garish seat just a few minutes ago.

Of course, Othello wanted to know who they were but they seemed to be a young couple. The blond, somewhat muscular man had some tattoos on his arms and also a small goatee. From him, a perfume smell was coming out which was really strong, but it didn't seem to bother the others, on the contrary. He enjoyed it and weakly buried his head in the crook of the other's neck. The blond man had also attached a motorcycle helmet to his black backpack, which could only mean that he A) was a motorcyclist himself or B) knew someone who drove a motorcycle and had bought one, but Othello rather suspected the first option.

"A'm sorry...but ah had tae reschedule an appointment quickly..." he said. "A’ hell is breaking loose in th’ studio right now..believe me..." he said, a Scottish accent came out of his soft voice, he sounded like a loving man who did everything for his love. Such a happy couple...Othello wanted a relationship like that, with no one else but Grell, who waved her arms around and ignored the young student.

"Yes, yes. Eric, you just leave your partner who's in pain in the hospital and Aunt Grell has to take care of him," she just said.

"Grell, first o' a', ah have a jab 'n' secondly yer not his aunt, yer his best friend," the Scot replied, just some scabs, the young man held on to him silently and sighed softly, of course, they argued again...he felt like that was all they did. They liked each other but Grell was afraid that Eric would leave him one day and Eric sometimes didn't like Grell's way, but they were always nice to each other.

"Shut up Cattle..." she muttered and crossed her arms.

"Wis there any news?" the Scottish guy asked, the young man shook his head.

"They will perform the operation tomorrow as planned...I am afraid...", he said with a hoarse throat.

"Alan..." said the young man. "Ah will be wi' ye, aye? tomorrow th' studio will be closed anyway..everything will be fine..."

"There may be complications, Eric..." said the younger man and took his partner's hand. There were fear and pain in his eyes, but he wanted to appear strong and smile just for his Eric. "You know with EDS it's not easy in surgery..."

"Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome?" asked Othello and looked at the young man curiously. "What group do they have?"

"EDS type III" Alan only meant and tilted his head slightly "Why do you ask...?

"Slightly over stretchable, silky skin; pronounced over-mobility of the joints; frequent dislocation of the joints...tendon inflammations, slipped discs...also chronic limb and joint pain...right?" he asked him.

"How do you.-"

"I’m a forensics student, my mother works in the emergency room and she told me about someone who has EDS, but I don't know if it was them..do you have Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome?" the little man also wanted to know.

"Yes...unfortunately, I do..." he sighed softly and held the hand of the taller man, who kissed the younger man's forehead and smiled gently. "Alan is a zebra, isn't he, darling?" he asked with a grin. Zebras were something like the mascot of people who had EDS. Simply because the syndrome is a rare illness and one does not always think of zebras when one is hoof trotting, as some doctors only think of rheumatism, joint wear and other rather occurring clinical pictures in the head when one has joint pain.

"Interesting,” he said thoughtfully. "When were you diagnosed...?"

"Only a few years ago...at about 16 my symptoms started to get worse and at 19 I went to a specialist who told me the diagnosis...I almost died of a heart attack twice but I am still alive at least for now..." he smiled softly.

"’n ye will live on, Alan," Eric said to him.

"You don't know that for sure..." the younger one said and snuggled up to him slightly.

"Aye, Ah know exactly..." he just said. Alan was strong, he knew that all too well. He would survive the operation tomorrow...

"What do you have to go to the operating room tomorrow ?... If I may ask...", Othello wanted to know.

"I'm getting a G-tube..." Alan replied only briefly, he didn't want to go into detail, which the man with the fuzzy hair understood and nodded.

"Then I wish you good luck for tomorrow...I am sure everything will go well," said Othello. He was a really polite fellow who was always friendly to everyone.

"Thank you," he said and closed his eyes while Eric looked at him with some concern.

"How urr ye feeling?" he asked softly.

"Eight to nine," he said gently and sighed softly, squeezing the Scotsman's hand a little. It was a stabbing pain that affected the young man's joints and made him pull the warming blanket over his body, moaning softly. "Paaain..."

"Ow..." the blond man stroked the other's cheek and smiled gently. He loved him with all his quirks and diseases because he was something very special. He knew this from the first time he saw Alan. They had been so young and inexperienced then, only two years ago, but so much had changed. They still lived together and were happier than ever, but it was still very hard for both of them. After all, each other's illnesses drastically changed their lives. But together they were stronger than anything else.

"Dae you need painkillers?" he asked softly and looked into the other's face, but the other only shook his head. No..that didn't help much anyway.

"After the operation, it will be much worse...believe me..." he said in a shaky voice. He was very weak at the moment, had lost so much weight, which hopefully, with the new therapy, would increase again. He couldn't even walk from bed to toilet or stand for long periods. Eric was always there when he could and helped him.

"I love you... okay?" Alan scratched. "And if I don't make it..."

"Ye'r gonna mak' it, Alan..have faith, okay?", the young Scot kissed the little boy's nose. "Soon we'll be able tae visit mah family...and live happily ever after...yeah?"

"I think...we should go...", Grell said to Othello and pulled him out by the hand. The man with the dark green hair immediately turned red in his face, oh God, she held his hand! But just to get him out....but that was a start, wasn't it? As the young woman pulled him through the hallway of the ward, he looked at her silently and his cheeks took on a red tone.

"He murmured and glanced softly at the redhead for a moment, but then tried to look normal again and sighed softly and walked up next to her, they were still holding hands and it was real...nice...he had never felt such warmth towards anyone else...except his cat, but he didn't love her like Grell, but in a different way, in a way that you love a cat.

"Alan just needed some support...everything is fine..." she said only gently. Grell was a really helpful woman...Alan was probably her best friend. "Do you think he's gonna make it?"

"I...um...well, I'm not a medical doctor, but I think he's strong enough..." he explained and the young woman just nodded gently. She was really sweet...worried about Alan.

"Thank you," she said gently and smiled softly. Her red hair fell slightly forward and she had to smile slightly. Othello only got redder when he saw her like this. She looked like an angel without wings, a creature of God enjoying the glow of the sun shining through the large window in the hall. He had never really seen such a beautiful woman before. What if he asked her on a small date, she would surely not agree, would she? Especially now that her best friend was in the hospital. The two of them just stood looking out the window, nobody said anything, nobody wanted to say anything, they both enjoyed the silence and it was very nice...

"How are you with the situation?" the young man wanted to know, looked at the bigger one. Wanted to make sure it wasn't a mental overload or something for her. It was very difficult for some people to see their best friend in the hospital. And the fact that Alan, among other things, had serious illnesses that could be fatal. Even though he was now feeling the circumstances, it could always change from day to day.

"It's okay..he's been here countless times and the doctors know him inside out. Of course, there have been complications and things that were supposed to go differently, but Alan had overcome all the hurdles with a smile....", she had always been broad to him since the first operation and now it was Eric's job to take care of him and protect him. The two were simply an inseparable couple, they would stay together until the end. The young transwoman only knew that for sure.

Thoughtfully, Othello nodded and then looked at his right hand, which Grell was still holding. He hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands. He blushed a little and then she pressed his hand gently, was it a sign of affection? Oh God...the young forensics student noticed how sweaty his hands suddenly became and how beautiful it was. He was sure that the redheaded woman was his dream woman, whether she loved him back or not.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the three people sat outside the operating room, waiting tensely for news of the ongoing operation. The blond man sat next to the redhead, who looked at the man with dark green hair. Today he had no lecture and had agreed to assist the young woman. The latter was completely nervous and tried to murmur to herself that everything was fine, that Alan would manage everything. After all, the young man was very strong, he would survive...but what if he didn't?!

The redhead glanced nervously at the door and then at Eric, who looked quite worried. Beads of sweat were visible on his forehead, it was clear that he was scared. Although he knew that this operation was not very complex and life-threatening, nevertheless he had a bad feeling...he didn't want to see Alan lying in bed moaning and crying in pain.... he wanted his partner to be smiling and happy, talking to him and holding his hand. He sighed softly and then looked to Grell, who stood up. Othello looked up, he had been looking silently at the floor all this time and now he spoke for the first time today.

"Grell, where are you going?" 

"I'm going to get us something to eat..." was all she meant, her voice sounding quite hoarse, and with those words, she walked down the hall, pressed the button of the elevator and waited until she could enter it. As she stood in it and the doors closed after her fingers pressed the button to the first floor, she started to cry..it was all too much for her at the moment. Not only that she really couldn't control her emotions right now. She had feelings for a certain person with whom she had held hands just yesterday...but who would love someone like her? She, a transwoman who had dedicated her life only to books and literature. She, who had never felt such real love. And as much as she longed for someone who could put his arms around her and make her blush with kisses. Who understood her feelings and could spoil her from time to time...of course it was not only about sex, but this was now also important and she wanted to feel intimate love in a relationship, so with an asexual man like Othello was, it was already not helped her.

But as sweet as he was, as beautiful his eyes shone when she talked and how softly he talked to the redhead and as cute his little smile was, that always stroked his narrow lips when she talked...maybe he liked her..just like she liked him...no, that would be just stupid. He was a smart man and could grab something better than a librarian who suffered from depression and anorexia. Maybe a smart lab assistant who would work with him to study the human body more closely or something. Grell herself thought she was out of his league anyway. Even though she used to think she wanted someone who could dominate her this had probably changed over time. The redhead only wanted someone who loved her wholeheartedly and accepted her for who she is. She didn't want a macho man or a rich show-off, but a small, lab coat-wearing man with dark green hair and round glasses. The latter sat quietly next to Eric and sighed softly, the blond man looked at him briefly and tried to smile slightly.

"Ye'r in love with' her, aren't ye?", it wasn't a question, but rather a statement. Eric always noticed such things very quickly, which is why he and Alan became a couple even after two weeks. He had noticed how Othello looked at Grell and there was pure love in his eyes, like affection.

"Me? In who?" the budding forensic scientist asked a little nervously and laughed a little, looking at him uneasily, fuck why did he know that?! Had he been spying on him, maybe? Oh man, what if he's going to tell her and then...?

"Othello, calm down...i knew ye hae a crush oan Grell. Ah mean ye lookk at her lik' she's yer whole world...so..." the young Scot explained and smiled. "Ah think she likes ye a lot tae..."

"W-Will you tell her?!" asked Othello then a little fidgetily. He was panicking that the young man was going to say everything, Grell. "S-She won't say another word to me if you tell her-"

"Dae ah look lik' a tattletale?" the young man asked with a sigh, just shaking his head. "She likes youself tae, really, really much in fact. Because she looks at ye so in loue too...you ken?"

"Like...well...you...wait, what?!" the young man asked the other and sighed softly, running his hand through his fluffy hair. "I...I've been infatuated with Grell since the first time I saw her...she's such a wonderful and kind woman who deserves only the best but...what can I give her? I can't give birth to children - she said she wants to be a mother someday, likewise, I have no sexual experience whatsoever and I still live with my mom...I'm so pathetic..."

"Ye'r nae pathetic..." opined Eric. "'n' that's comin' from a man who once git th' compliment 'you're a fancy cattle' from his morphine-addled partner. Ye'r a pure tough, great man who deserves a beautiful wifie lik' grell is. Ye just need tae approach her. Surprise her wi' something...flowers maybe...or be a' creative 'n' mak' her something, write a song fur her."

"I can't sing or craft...but flowers...I can buy her those!" said Thello, nodding gently. "But what if she hates me afterwards, what if they're the wrong flowers?" he then asked only more panicked. Sighing, the Scotsman sat back. There was no pleasing him either.

"Just buy her a bunch o' rid roses, they represent loue, great loue. Mah Alan is a florist, sae ah know that a' tae weel. Surprise her wi' them 'n' confess yer loue, say what ye lik' about her 'n' how come ye think she's so great, okay?" the blond man's words sounded like he was someone who encouraged people by trade. But this was not so. 

Silence reigned for a few minutes and no one said a word. The young forensics student thought. "How do you confess your love to someone?" he asked, sighing. "How...-" he sighed softly and swallowed. "I can't get that anyway..."

"Aye, ye kem handle it Thello..." the blond assured him, grinning gently. He was far too good-natured. "Ye cannae do it wrong anyway..you ken, Grell hud ne'er felt real loue 'n' her last relaitionship was a bit abusive..she had taken beatings 'n' more, th' man had a hold oan her 'n' Al had tae talk some sense into her contacting th' polis aboot domestic violence. O' coorse that teuk a few weeks bit, after he got a restraining order tae git near her she got a' quiet...then started talking about everything...every wee detail...but she'll tell ye herself eventually..." the young Scot just said.

"Okay...so just say 'hey, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you?' or what?" Othello looked slightly panicked and didn't quite know what to do now. He had no idea about love, the studio owner remarked in his mind. 

"Just tell her what she is tae ye. Tell her how beautiful ye think her een ur 'n' howcute she grins when she's happy about something. Tell Grell she's bonny 'n' that ye loue 'n' accept her fur wha she is," the older man told him.

"Okay....wait, I need to write this down..." he took out his cell phone and opened the notes, then wrote down everything the blond man dictated to him sighing now a second time. That Grell had a crush on such a nerd was something the young man had never expected. But well, where love falls, right? He would already treat Grell well and love her, yet Eric was somehow afraid that it wouldn't all work out the way he imagined.

"Whit words would ye uise tae describe her?" he asked the young man, looking at him.

"Oh...Grell is...she is just wonderful, I would describe her as an angel, however, I don't know if you believe in God...she is way too nice and wholesome for this world...when she speaks it sounds like an angel is doing it....she always smiled when she has a book in her hand and is otherwise a very quiet, yet also outgoing woman...I couldn't love anyone else but her..." he said. The young woman was really much too good for him. But the proof of the pudding is in the eating and maybe he could win her heart...

"Even if ye call her an angel 'n' th' face o' her mak's yer heart melt, only then it's true loue... " Eric said and assured him that he could win the heart of the red-haired transwoman in no time. 


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, the time had come; Othello had decided to persuade Grell to go on a date. That's why he had bought her a big bouquet of red roses and was now standing excitedly in the hallway, Undie had already predicted that this was going to be an embarrassment, but he stood by him as support and sighed softly. Othello had kept him up all night telling him about the love of his life, how beautiful she was and how cute she looked when she laughed. Even though the silver-haired man had never really fallen in love and had no idea whatsoever about love, he still found it astonishing that one would do so much for a person who did not even know what role he played in the lives of others. After all, the young man had already thought so much about her that his best friend called him a 'simp' for Grell. 

"Do you think she'll say yes?" the young man asked tensely, glancing at his best friend, who just nodded, really not knowing, but not wanting to worry Othello any more and it was kind of nice to see how excited he was.

"I guess so...and if not then at least you tried..." he said encouragingly, but the smaller one just shook his head.

"If it doesn't work, then all is lost..." the forensics student murmured softly and sighed. "I love her, you know...?"

"Oh really?" the young man asked in amazement as if he had heard those words for the first time from his mate's mouth. It was a bit pathetic the way he stood there, completely red in the face. Grell wasn't there yet, after all, it was still really early and she was probably already on her way to work, unaware that today would change her whole life. 

"Yes...so...so much..." he enthused softly, hugging the red roses closer to his chest. There were many, close to twenty to be exact - Othello had no money left after this purchase, but he had been saving up for this one. Actually, he wanted to buy some sensible shoes, but the sandals had somehow become his trademark and he really didn't want to have to do without them. 

So they waited, were looked at really stupidly by some students, some looked at him confused, but some girls thought it was kind of cute and one blonde wished him good luck, so Othello thanked him and smiled softly, then continued to wait, as Grell always waited about fifteen minutes after the first lesson started. Getting to work, however, Undie had to leave, but wished him good luck as well and hoped that this wouldn't be a washout. 

"See you..." the man with the long hair said with a smile and then quickly went into the room where today's lecture was taking place. Othello waited dutifully and then looked up as the redhead walked quickly past him, not even noticing the little man, walking straight out to her workstation. She was wearing her red coat and a matching red scarf. She wore black boots, as she had always done in the last few wearings. When she heard the young man's excited voice, however, she stopped and turned around, only to look in amazement at the young student.

"Grell! Grell!" Othello was quite cheerful; he wanted to brighten the red-haired woman's day and so had dressed up a bit. His tie was tight against his shirt and for a moment, if you didn't notice the sandals he was wearing, he genuinely looked like a sweet little gentleman. This morning he had shaved extra and styled his hair a little fluffier. 

The librarian was quite perplexed, after all, she didn't know what was about to happen. The flr was as good as empty, only a few other students were out and about and paid no attention to the two of them. Why did he have a large bouquet in his hand? Why did he look so...different today? Somehow he was quite charming, but Grell knew exactly that she would have no chance with the young man anyway...he was just a good friend and nothing more...right? He had been with her when Alan had the operation and he had been downright afraid for her, thinking she had been involved in an accident. Othello was really sweet and charming, yet not someone she could call her 'fiancé' in a few years. After all, he was too short, a nerd, and damn he wore sandals with socks!!! No woman like her wanted someone like that, but maybe he was also the best she could get.

"Othello?" she asked him, a little confused. "What are you doing here? Surely classes have already started..." Grell looked questioningly at the smaller one, having no idea how excited the forensics student was and how much his hands were sweating. He was so nervous, he hadn't even been this nervous before his final exam. "Who are the beautiful flowers for?" the thin transwoman then asked curiously, maybe the young man had a crush on someone, another student perhaps, because there were many other nerds here on campus and such a charming Romeo Thello would surely find his Juliet, that was immediately clear to the redhead. But he was very introverted and liked to stay alone during the breaks. If he were a little more open with other people and talked to people and made contacts, he would probably quickly find a girlfriend or perhaps a boyfriend, but Grell did not yet know the sexual inclination of the man with dark green hair, and even if she did, she would secretly try to find someone for him. 

"Grell I...I wanted to ask you something...well I....you are such...such a...great and strong woman and I admire you every day for that and....I....wanted to ask you if you...if we...I...am.... have been in love with you for a long time and I really want to make you happy...as much as I can...so I wanted to ask you if you would like to be my girlfriend...." he held out the bouquet of roses to her and looked at her questioningly with red cheeks. The red-haired woman faltered and stared at him silently. She had not thought that something like this would happen. Still, it was a big surprise for her that someone like Othello loved her and thought she was a great woman...it was really sweet but still strange...maybe that's why he was worried about her health and always asked her how she felt and if everything was alright. 

She would blush slightly and just look at him. The red-haired woman didn't understand why this man loved her of all people. Not that she wasn't flattered or anything - quite the opposite. She thought it was charming and sweet of him, even if he stood in front of her stuttering and with red cheeks, but did she love him? Love was such an easy word to say to someone you had grown fond of. She, for example, loved Alan as her best friend, having known him since she was a little girl and he being the person she had always accepted, no matter how hard times were, they had always stuck together and would continue to do so. After all, there will probably be many complications and difficulties that the young man will still face in his yet so difficult life and Grell was quite sure that she would always stay by her best friend's side, after all, he had no one but her and Alan and the brown-haired one deserved a good life with a lot of happiness, but is life not good to those who struggle to be able to lead a normal one. There were far too many people who never get the happiness they deserve. Alan was an almost pure soul who had never done anything wrong in his life. Unlike Grell, who had to take a stand in fights and sometimes in the area of drug and alcohol consumption. They had been youthful trifles, nothing more, and yet they still haunted her. 

"W-if you're angry or annoyed with me now I'm sorry...I...I've just loved you for so long and I want to spend my life with you all alone, with no one else..." the young man continued to explain, shaking slightly, which made Grell feel a little bad. She would have to think about it first because of course, she had never thought about a relationship with Othello. She would talk to Alan about it and then decide because the brown-haired man always had the best suggestions for her situation and often helped her with decisions. But would it break his heart if she said she had to think about it first? Would a little friendly kiss on the cheek be too much for him? Would he perhaps be more conceited about it and think the decision had already been made? Of course, she already knew Othello very well and knew exactly that such a gesture would make him hope for more. 

"I...Othello, I think it's really sweet that you think of me like that and that your feelings towards me are so strong..." she looked at the young man's still red face full of affection and then gently stroked her thumbs over the student's cheek, he only got redder and then grinned softly, of course, he found this touch nice and sweet and probably also hoped for more through this gesture. "'Give me a few days to think it over, will you?" she asked the young man gently, he nodded, hoping that she would make up her mind soon, maybe even today or tomorrow. Then he gave her the bouquet and trotted off quickly. 

So Grell stayed behind, with the bouquet in her arms and slightly red cheeks, before she decided to go to the library and start her working day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters of this fanfiction are already written and will be uploaded bit by bit. Please check out my other works if you want
> 
> \- Nitchen
> 
> Check out [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/nitchenn)  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the red-haired woman decided to ask her best friend for advice. Of course, the young woman had already texted Alan everything by mobile phone after everything happened, but the chronically ill man still wanted to see her in person again and talk to her about everything. His condition was stable, he had been transferred briefly to the intensive care unit, but now he was back in a normal room, still hooked up to an IV and honestly not doing well, but the pain was bearable. Eric was not with him at the moment, he had a customer today who only wanted a small tattoo, so this worked out for him in terms of time. Alan was lying in bed reading a book when the young woman came into the room and grinned, glad to see her best friend like that.

"Heeeey" she greeted him and immediately sat down by his bed, taking his hand amicably. "How are you?"

"Good...well at least better than before the operation..." he said. "I thought I was dying yesterday...no kidding...that was so horrifying..my heart was so...so fast all of a sudden and Eric calmed me down...he held my hand and the last thing I remember was falling over...he caught me and after that, I woke up in bed, and he was sitting next to me asleep..." he smiled as he remembered. "My heartbeat was at 169..." he then said with a sigh. 

"You poor thing..." she said, glaring at him. "I really hope everything will be okay now..." the young woman murmured and sighed softly as the brown-haired man nodded and then asked if she had come to a decision now.

"Oh Alan, I wouldn't have come to you if I already had the answer..." she said sighing and untying her shawl, it was really warm in the room, the heater was on and Alan had a thick and fluffy blanket over him that Eric had brought him. 

"I mean, he seems nice and sweet from what I've noticed of him...he always looks at himself with those shiny eyes, I think I look at Eric with those eyes too when he's with me..." he said softly. The man always had the best ideas, he knew a lot about love and feelings, better than Grell herself she thought. 

"You always look at him like he's everything to you..." the taller one explained with a smile. "You really love him a lot, don't you?" she asked him, more in jest, knowing full well that the Scot was everything to him. 

"Yeah...he is a...he's just the best...every moment I spend with him, I feel so good when I hold his hand in mine everything bad is forgotten...he's the love of my life...I want to spend every day with him...laughing and crying...I'd do anything for Eric...you know?" he said softly, Grell nodded again, she kind of loved it when Al told her about his great love. Even if it made the loneliness inside her a little bigger.

But with Othello, that loneliness would stop, wouldn't it? Othello loved her, very much. He only wanted the best for her and was cuddly and sweet at second glance, but still, he was the one for her. Sighing, she leaned back and looked at her best friend.

"Othello is so sweet..." she then said to him, looking into his eyes. "He's just so...so...kind...and yet I worry that he's not the right one for me..." she then explained. She felt awful for saying those words, but she could never make such a decision on her own. Sure, he was cute and had many good qualities, but what if she was wrong about him? What if he broke her heart? 

Although no, he wouldn't do that. He loved her and when you loved someone, you didn't break the person's heart, did you? At least it was usually the case. He would never say or do anything to hurt her..or would he? To be honest, she didn't know. Alan looked at her thoughtfully and then started talking. Said it was entirely her decision and that he would always support her no matter what she did. The two of them had already experienced too much and being pushed apart by anything. 

"I know Alan but...this is also about Othello's feelings...will he be angry with me if I don't love him back?" she asked him worriedly.

"No...I think more like disappointed...I mean you should go after your heart...I can only give you small advice...I can't tell if you should love him back or not...tell me when you look at him what do you feel?" he asked looking up at her, through his glasses his eyes looked slightly bleary, yet he was happy, just exhausted from all he had been through in the last few days. 

"I feel...warmth and...happiness...he's one of those people I see almost every day and who also talks to me every as if I'm a biological woman...he doesn't make weird subordinate clauses or ask me things like 'do you actually want your penis cut off too?' Or something like that...he always beams when he looks at me and I can tell in his eyes that he loves me...at least I think he does but I...I just don't know if it's love...I still feel kind of good when he's around..." she got all red in the face while talking and sighed softly, burying her face in her hands. 

The brown-haired one hugged her gently and carefully, stroking her back with his hand. "Hey...hey...it's all good...I'm with you as long as I can yeah...?"

"We don't talk like that at all!" she said immediately, looking at the brown-haired man a little annoyed, yet she continued to hug him. "You will live Alan, don't talk nonsense..." she sighed softly and looked into the green eyes, there was a pain in them, he was in pain.

"Do you want painkillers?" she asked him worriedly, taking his hand. The young man shook his head, saying he'd already been given a strong one and it should take effect right away..he could barely move without being in terrible pain, his stomach hurt a little and whenever he accidentally touched the tube sticking out of his stomach he winced. He would have to get used to having a Gtube and dealing with it. Of course, Eric had already read up on them and watched hundreds of YouTube videos to make sure he got everything right.

"Trust me, Grell, he loves you..and if you don't return his love...then you're missing out on a great opportunity for happiness..." he then said wearily and closed his eyes, pulling the covers up carefully. His temperature was too low, he needed warmth and since Eric wasn't there, he had to get it some other way. "Stay with me until Eric gets here, okay...?" he asked her, opening his eyes weakly to hear the redhead nod before he slipped into the land of dreams and snored softly after a few minutes.

Grell looked after her mate and picked up a book on the side, it was a romance about an author who wrote romances herself but was never really loved. She met a man in a Starbucks who was as sweet to her as Othello was to Grell. He brought her flowers, bought her coffee...man was he charming. The redhead remembered the meeting in the Starbucks she had had with Othello, she had taken normal water, and he had just looked at her worriedly. At the moment she was thin, thinner than other women who were described as 'slim' and yet she ate sensibly, she didn't want her to die of her eating disorder because she had to stay there for Alan. After all, otherwise, he had no other friends. 

She knew other people with eating disorders who were much worse off, who were admitted to a clinic and treated there. And that's exactly what she didn't want. Grell didn't want to go back to a psychiatric ward or anything like that, there was no help for her there anyway, or so she thought. If she pulled herself together, everything would be all right. After all, the last stay in the psychiatric ward had only made her quieter and only more depressed. With medication and other measures, she could get rid of her anxiety and depressive phases, they weren't that bad. 

Sighing, she thought about it and looked at Alan, who continued to sleep, and then she put her book away. After all, she couldn't concentrate, the red-haired woman was thinking about him all the time. How sweet his smile was, how beautifully his cheeks began to blush as he looked at her or spoke to her. He was a pure soul who deserved to be loved, and she wanted to give him all the love she could. The redhead would do anything for him if he would do the same for her, she knew that. And even if it took a few months, she wanted to be with him too. Because you only met someone like him once in a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/nitchen_)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

  
A week later, Alan was still in hospital - there had been complications and he had undergone one emergency operation. Grell was worried about him and hadn't had time to tell Othello that she returned his love. After all, she had other things on her mind to take - the fear of losing her only friend was just too great, she wasn't a family member so she couldn't stay with him for long - Eric was allowed to though and closed his shop especially for him, after all, his partner's life and welfare was more important everything else, he would sacrifice and give up his whole life for him, even close the shop and take care of him forever.

Alan was stable at the moment, he had written to her briefly as recently as this morning, but he had not been in touch for three hours and the young woman was beginning to worry. After all, a lot could happen in three hours. She had just sat at the counter and watched the students talking quietly or reading, she hadn't seen Othello for two days and she was worried about him too. Undy had told her that he had called in sick but she didn't really believe that. She thought he thought Grell hated him now and that's why he didn't come to college, which could be true. After all, he was a student who, when it came down to it, started working hard for good grades, and she didn't want to believe that he was sick just after he had confessed his love for her. His absence definitely had something to do with her, she was sure of it. 

"Hey, are you okay?" James came up behind her with two cups of coffee, there was a small fridge in their break room as well as a coffee machine that they were allowed to use as often as necessary, and the redhead already knew exactly what his colleague wanted. A black coffee with three sugars, like every day. Actually, she preferred tea, but sometimes, like today, she needed a coffee. Her colleague noticed how upset she was, but she didn't want to talk to him about it at the moment, she hardly told anyone about her problems, except Alan, and he had his problems, which were probably much more important than her own at the moment. She felt bad for having annoyed him with the decision in question, but the brown-haired man had only meant that he was happy to help her, and she didn't annoy him, after all, Alan also told her all the problems and worries he had, and she helped him with those as well. Cheered him up and made him smile, that's what best friends were for.

"It's all good James...I'm just thinking..." she lied to him, she was good at lying or hiding her feelings but somehow today it didn't really work as James just shook his head. 

"You're lying...what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly. He was a nice and charming man, engaged to an administrative assistant and expecting his first child in a few months, his girlfriend was six months pregnant, Grell had seen and spoken to her a few times, she was a good acquaintance but not a friend she went shopping with often or anything. Although the young woman had bought James some onesies and baby toys and was really excited to finally see her colleague's baby daughter. James knew how much Grell also wanted a child of her own one day - when the time was right - and always kept her in the loop. 

"Nothing..." she just said again. "I just didn't sleep half the night, that's all..." she sipped her coffee silently, letting the black drink travel down her throat. "That's all..."

That didn't convince him, yet he nodded and looked at her with concern. "You know, I know Othello has a crush on you, if that's what it is, then I can assure you he means it, he told me," he said and leaned back in the swivel chair, glaring at Grell who was staring at him.

"Wait, _What?!_ " she asked him with widened eyes, had Othello talked to James? Then why hadn't he said anything to her? The forensics student had told her colleagues, and he hadn't told Grell himself? They actually told each other everything, didn't they? Not very intimate things, of course, but otherwise they knew almost everything about each other...she looked at him a little shaken.

"He told me yesterday, I met him while I was shopping..he didn't look well and was completely fixated on his mother who was also with him. He told me that he thinks you hate him and that he's not coming to college now because he's afraid you'll belittle him or something...I wanted to tell you in person instead of a message." he mumbled the last sentence quietly, not wanting to make Grell feel like she had done something wrong. James himself hadn't known about Othello's feelings for the woman until yesterday, but he had somehow thought he did. After all, the look Othello gave Grell was genuinely full of love and affection, but he had never dared to tell Grell and make false assumptions. 

"Oh..." she immediately got up and put on her jacket, he had once told her what street he lived in, so she could go to him. The red-haired man looked at her questioningly as Grell grabbed her jacket and then started walking, leaving the coffee cup unheeded and taking her purse as she passed, while James just silently followed and said nothing in response, then work came for him straight away as a young woman wanted to borrow a book. Without even paying attention to Grell's disappearance, he continued with his job. 

The young woman walked quickly down the corridor and then the college campus, while some students ran into her. Her long hair, which she had tied in a ponytail today, blew back and forth slightly in the wind, but she didn't mind. The transgender woman hurried to get to the nearest bus stop to go to the part of town where Othello currently lived with his mother. When she was finally on the bus, her mobile vibrated. Alan texted that he was fine and that he had new infusions and was doing well, but that he was tired and would now take a nap. Grell just wrote him back that he should rest and that everything would be better soon, she just knew that. He had been through so much already and would keep fighting, she was sure of it. He was strong and had a big heart, even if his body sometimes didn't treat him very well, and he often had to go to the hospital.

When Grell arrived in the neighbourhood, which looked quite neat and chic, well, she lived in a part of the city where crime was part of the daily routine. That was one of the reasons why she always carried pepper spray and a teaser. Cautiously, she looked around and searched for the apartment block where her admirer lived. When she stood in front of number 56 and read his surname on the letterbox, she grinned broadly and rang the bell immediately, hoping he was home and wanted to see her. When the door was opened for her from downstairs, she stepped inside and looked around the hallway, then walked slowly and carefully up the stairs, taking deep breaths in and out and thinking it all over again. First impressions with Othello's mother were important, did she look all right? Was her eyeliner right? Had she picked the right eye shadow for today? Did her red coat match the black boots she was wearing? 

Sighing, she just shook her head, it wasn't that important at the moment anyway, was it? Before she could even ask herself another question in her mind, it was the man's mother standing at the door, looking at Grell silently. She had dark hair and was slightly taller than Othello, she wore a kitchen apron and had a gentle look and asked Grell who she was and what she wanted here. Whether she wanted to see her son. That her beau's mother immediately recognised her as a woman was simply the best thing for her. The red-haired woman explained everything in a gentle voice, trying not to pretend or anything like that. And even when the smaller woman heard Grell's voice, she only meant that she should enter and take off her shoes, ripe towards her son's room door, on which little spaceship and star stickers were stuck, that a young woman was here and wanted to see him. 

Curious, the young woman looked at him and immediately discovered the scratching post in the living room. He never said that Othello had any animals. And there came a grey Marie Coon cat, which immediately greeted Grell as if it had known the woman forever. Grinning, the librarian leaned down and stroked the animal's fluffy fur while the student's mother went into her son's room to tell him he had a visitor. Othello looked at her with tired eyes, he had been sitting in front of his switch playing Zelda for about 3 days, he had a slight cold, which was why he had called in sick, but the real reason why he didn't dare to go back to college was just standing in the corridor petting his cat...


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom?" he asked her, looking questioningly at the slightly taller woman, while Grell continued to occupy himself with the cat, not even noticing that Othello glanced briefly at Grell and blushed nervously. Oh God, what is she doing here? Was she perhaps trying to tell him that she didn't love him? Was she trying to insult him? She must have brought the purse just to hit him in the face with it. Because what else would she have come here for? Probably not to confess her love to him, although that would be extremely nice.  
.  
"Is this the young woman you told me about, Thello?" she asked gently, looking at the man with the dark green hair. Of course, Othello nodded, he really didn't want to lie to his mother, he hardly ever lied, only about small unimportant things. He was a good guy who was always good to others, and the slightly taller woman thought he would be perfect for such a beautiful woman. The fact that she was transgender didn't bother the nurse at all - after all, she would somehow persuade her son to adopt a child and become a proud grandmother after he graduated. 

"Yes..." he said and put his switch on his bed, then stood up and looked around nervously. His room wasn't exactly neat or tidy, after all, he had spent the last few days just lying in bed crying and thinking about Grell. His mother had known about his heartbreak and hoped that the red-haired woman would return Thello's love. She had the night shift tonight and would leave them alone in a few hours, but she knew that her son was asexual, at least he had told her once. She didn't know if she had strong sexual feelings for him, but nothing could happen with a condom anyway. 

Grell then entered the room and looked around, posters hung on the walls and books on biology and forensics stood on the shelves, as well as anatomy books, and he even had a skeleton standing in the corner of his room, wearing a cowboy hat. .she had to grin slightly at the sight and then looked at Othello, who was standing right in front of her, slightly tugging at his T-shirt, was a little nervous and wanted to look at her, but his face would only get redder than it already was. His mother walked out of the room, grinning, and closed the door behind her.

"H-Hey..." he mumbled a little shyly, biting his lip carefully. Grell looked at him silently and leaned down slightly, kissing his forehead gently which only made Othello's face redder. If he were in an anime, he would have had a nosebleed at that moment. The young man looked up at her and pressed his lips against hers. They were so soft and tender, tasted so good. He would love to taste those lips all the time, but that was probably not possible. Grell didn't flinch at all and returned the kiss silently as her hand brushed along his hip and Othello wrapped his arms around hers, having a taller girlfriend was really great...although was she really his girlfriend?

Judging by the look on her face, yes, she looked into the young man's pupils with a gentle gaze and stroked his cheek.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" she then asked with a grin and kissed him again firmly, holding him in her arms and pressing him against her bosom, Othello only hugged her tighter and stroked the woman's back, he was so happy. His heart was beating back and forth excitedly, and he hoped that this wasn't a dream. He pinched his hand lightly and then looked back at the red-haired woman who was smiling. "I love you...I just needed to think if my feelings were true too...and yes...they are..." the young woman murmured and kissed him again, it was a nice and warm feeling spreading through them both. 

"I was afraid you hated me now..." he murmured in relief and kissed her cheek gently as if his great love was made of glass. He wanted most to hold her forever and make sure she was okay. Give her a good life with everything she wanted. A new dress? Sure, he would buy it for her. A flat of her own? He would help her decorate and take her to IKEA, probably get lost and look for her for an hour. A family green? Of course, he would always be awake when the child started screaming in the middle of the night. He would just do it for this beautiful woman who stood in front of him and carefully sat down on his bed, looking around. Othello would do as she did and hug her tightly, it was a wonderful feeling that thrust through his body. One he would only feel with her, for she was his only love.

Now they were lying together in his bed, the woman had hung her red coat on the coat rack and had a normal grey jumper, while Othello was wearing a Star Trek t-shirt, and it looked excellent on him. When the young man put an arm around Grell's waist, he noticed that she was virtually skin and bones under the jumper. Swallowing, he looked at her, but the librarian only said she was already being treated for it and wanted to try to eat properly. She intended to do that, because now she had Othello by her side and for him, too, she wanted to try to enjoy life again. 

"You know I'll always be here, right?" he asked softly, looking up at her as his hand stroked her hip. He didn't want her body, which was so wonderful after all, and he didn't want her to eat sensibly again. He kissed the back of her neck to reassure her. "My heart feels so full of you sweetie..."

The redheaded woman's cheeks flushed slightly, and she grinned widely, pulling him a little closer so that he was on her arm and snuggled against her side. Placing his arm across her chest, Grell didn't mind. Soft caresses and words could be heard, now and then giggles and words that made them both only love each other more. Sighing, he continued to cuddle her and then grinned softly, closing his eyes peacefully.

"How about I take you out to a restaurant sometime? Or to the movies?" he said softly, grinning at her, Grell really noticing how happy Othello was now, and she was also enjoying being with him more than anything. 

"That would be great...I'd rather vote the cinema..." she then said happily, stroking the fluffy hair of the man who was enjoying it and thinking about it. This was real, she was lying next to him in bed and cuddling with him, this was a dream..only did she want intimate acts? Did she want to have sex with him? Would it be too hasty to ask? Yes, he should wait a few weeks first and then ask..he would be willing to do it just to make her happy, she should know that very well.

Without realizing it, he put a hand on her breast, lost in thought, Grell had to grin a little dirty and continued to enjoy it, she didn't mind - on the contrary. She even enjoyed it a little, she noticed how her heart beat a little faster, which was also noticed by Othello, who looked up and immediately pulled his hand away. 

"Oh my god, sorry!!!" he said aloud and looked at her apologetically, not knowing if she found it indecent or something, but her grin said otherwise. She grinned softly and kissed him again, whispering that he could quietly place his hand there again and that she was enjoying it. 

The smaller student just returned the kiss and nodded as Grell placed his hand on her breast again and kissed him again. She couldn't get enough of those lips. The brown-haired man sighed softly, content before looking at his new girlfriend again and stroking her cheek with his thumb. She was so warm and cuddly, he would love to stay in that position forever. Snuggled up to her, happy. Without any worries or cares. It could quietly stay like this forever.

Othello knew exactly that this relationship would last until the end, he just felt it in his hearts that Grell was the one, and he would LOVE and protect her forever. No matter how hard and complicated life could be, she would stay by the other's side and make them smile forever. 

And no matter how difficult it would get and how many hurdles would be encountered, their love is strong, and they would never let go of each other. She thought of Alan for a brief moment, who once told her that love was like a good book, you never knew what was going to happen on the next page. And that was true. She would never stop loving that little smile that flitted across his face when her lips met his again. It was a little tingle that the kiss gave off. A wonderful and reassuring feeling for both of them. One that seemed like it would never end, one that made both their hearts beat a little faster.

Grell took her boyfriend's hand while she just quietly closed her eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes. How it would go on with them now, they did not know. Whether their relationship would be like Alan and Eric's, however, they definitely knew. They would love and honour each other until death was the decisive event that separated them. But even after death, their love would last forever. They were both aware of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end. I plan on write some short stories about this AU in the future, but I think I let it rest now. 
> 
> [ Follow my Twitter](https://twitter.com/nitchen_)   
> 


End file.
